FLUTTERBY
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: (PG-13 for now...) Twin sisters (not identical) adventure to Monmartre w/ their father who is inspecting the Moulin Rouge. While there the two girls come along some very life changing people... Christian and his handosme brother... what will the future h
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about it." Modesta mumbled looking out the window of the carriage she, her twin sister Annabel, and father Martin shared.  
  
"You will learn to like it. No worries there. If you don't we could always send you off to school." Their father stated. Modesta rolled her eyes. She hated Paris. It smelt bad and in her opinion there was nothing what so ever romantic about it.  
  
"Why couldn't we go to London? Or Scotland even? I hate Paris." Modesta mumbled.  
  
"Oh we are not staying in Paris." Martin grumbled.  
  
"Where is it we're staying?" Annabel asked finally speaking.  
  
"Montmartre. I'm going to inspect that forbidden nightclub they call Moulin Rouge. They're going bankrupt and the owner is going absolutely mad." Martin stated.  
  
"Really?" Annabel sounded fascinated.  
  
"Mm. yes. Harold Zidler. He has everything electrical and can't pay for it. but keeps buying. Stupid fool. There's even rumors he's hired hit men to get him money from those who have refused to donate."  
  
Suddenly the carriage stopped. Both girls climbed out and their father followed. They both stared from a distance at the Moulin Rouge and it's fascinating windmill.  
  
"Modesta it's gorgeous." Annabel murmured taking her sisters hand.  
  
"I know." Was all she replied. Both Modesta and Annabel were very different girls. They both had a great since of humor and a side of mischief. But Modesta just seemed to be one who was more to waiting until she knew things were ok, rather taking a chance and being brave like her sister.  
  
"Come along girls lets go." Their father called. Aside from Modesta's red hair and hazel green eyes and Annabel's blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes they looked exactly alike. They were the same height and liked the same things.  
  
"You girls can share a room." Annabel and Modesta restrained their eyes from rolling in their heads.  
  
Martin was just about to say something more when suddenly out of nowhere there were loud calls of anger and chasing.  
  
Modesta and Annabel watched in amusement as coppers burst into the hotel and chased a boy about their age around the lobby. Running through people Annabel noticed the boys boyish good looks; his chocolate brown eyes and short hair. He was a little taller than she was and he wore a smile as if no matter what, no one could take it. She was enchanted. she didn't know why.  
  
"He's a dreamer." She whispered with a smile.  
  
"What?" Modesta asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said as she watched something fall out of his pocket. No one else saw. she noticed. Quietly through all of the commotion she quickly walked over and picked it up and put in her purse.  
  
"I saw that." Modesta giggled. Annabel scrunched her nose.  
  
"GIRLS!" Their father snapped. Both girls came into formation.  
  
"I don't want you going anywhere outside this hotel with out one another is that clear?" But Annabel was still watching the boy. He saw her now and his smile grew wider. He watched her and her alone as he ran around the room. However his distraction got him caught. Both police officers grabbed his arms and pulled him toward the door.  
  
Her smile only faded a little, when he yanked out his right arm and turned to her blowing her a kiss. 'Bye' she lipped and he was gone.  
  
"GIRLS!" He growled again.  
  
"What?" Annabel snapped.  
  
"You listen to me Modesta." Annabel rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Get back her young lady!" he hollered.  
  
"Father, once you stop and pay us a little more attention. maybe you'll realize she's Annabel. I'm Modesta." Then Modesta also turned and left her father their.  
  
~  
  
"The nerve of that man!! To call us his children!" Annabel screeched as Modesta took the bed that was still empty.  
  
"He can't tell us apart Modesta. And he expects us to follow him around and call him Daddy? No wonder mother left. She couldn't stand him any longer." Sighing heavily she scooted to Modesta's bed.  
  
"So." She began with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Oh go on Annabel I know you want to ask." Modesta giggled.  
  
"Oh yay! Wasn't he the cutest!!?" She squealed now happily. She tugged the wallet from her purse as she and her sister looked at with complete astonishment.  
  
"Good job Annabel." Modesta giggled.  
  
"You've got yourself a pickpocket." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Walking through the small garrate door Beau looked around. His brother was out. that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Shit. I hope you were in the northern part of town." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"No dear brother I was actually about two blocks away. watching that ridiculous performance being held out. I believe you were being dragged from the hotel by police? Tell me why you were at a fancy hotel when you have my company here in this beautiful garrate?" Christian, Beau's brother scorned.  
  
"You scared the bloody hell outta me!" he gasped.  
  
"Well at least that's all I scared right?" Beau rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell me again what you get outta these stupid acts of crime?" Christian asked.  
  
"Well usually I get a good lay. I mean since I am the handsome devil I am. but today I got the pretty glance of a girl!" Beau smiled as Christian took a swig from his glass.  
  
"Funny. Was she in her right mind?"  
  
"Oh don't be jealous." Beau smiled.  
  
"If you were caught doing something why are you here?" Christian ignored Beau's statement.  
  
"Well when they took me down to the station they didn't find anything on me. so they let me go. Stupid rollies didn't even check my pockets-" Beau stuffed his hand in one pocket then the next. then the next and each time came out with nothing.  
  
"What is it?" Christian smiled.  
  
"The-the wallet. It's gone." He said looking upset.  
  
"Oh that's a shame. considering it wasn't yours to begin with!"  
  
"Oh lighten up will you! I'm still here. LOOK!" Spinning in circles Beau proved he was unharmed.  
  
"It doesn't matter Beau! Do you know how many times when you leave I hope you don't come home in trouble?" Christian asked. Beau shook his head.  
  
"All the time. You may be a little more. what's the word?"  
  
"Fun?" Beau offered.  
  
"Doubtful, than me but I care about you just the same. You're my little brother, someone has to look out for you." When there was a knock at the door.  
  
~  
  
Annabel had snuck out during lunch to track down her pickpocket. She had gone down to the station in hopes of finding him there except they gave her directions to his garrate instead. Lightly knocking on the door she waited as a man with wavy hair that lied lazily over his forehead opened the door. She could tell there was some sort of relation.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Um. is there someone by the name of Harry Potter reside here?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No sorry." He went to close the door when.  
  
"Don't be daft Christian of course there - is." Another man said as he realized who was standing there.  
  
"Why. hello." He smiled taking the wallet right before she took it back.  
  
~  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked stunned as he realized that Christian still stood at his side.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. But you're not Mr. Potter."  
  
"Am so."  
  
"No sir. Mr. Potter is over forty years old."  
  
"I look young for my age."  
  
"Liar." Christian murmured as he rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sir your eyes are brown and Mr. Potter's. well he's blind." She stated.  
  
"You stole from a damn blind man?? How horrid are you going to get?" Christian torted. At that Beau pushed his brother to the side and went out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
"Are you mad?" He snapped.  
  
"No I feel a little. um, well. calm." She smiled. Beau restrained himself from smiling as well.  
  
"NO!! You -girl- are you going crazy?"  
  
"Over what?" Annabel was doing this on purpose. She knew it toyed with his mind a little.  
  
"You know what? Never mind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I was returning a wallet."  
  
"Well here it is, in my hand." He held up the leathery broken in wallet. "Thank you and good day." He turned to walk away when she spoke again.  
  
"WAIT!! That's not yours! It belongs to the blind man." She smiled again.  
  
"Well the blind man doesn't have to know I have it. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
She stopped momentarily. "Yes. I want a reward."  
  
"But the wallet isn't even mine."  
  
"Yes I know but I found it and returned it. I went through all that trouble now I want a reward."  
  
"Listen - uh."  
  
"Annabel."  
  
"Annabel, I am not one to hand out rewards. Therefore good day." Quickly he went through the door and left her standing in the hallway. Leaning against the weak wood he looked at the wallet.  
  
"You are such a prat." Christian mumbled.  
  
"Yes well I'm a prat with cash!" Opening the wallet he searched for the money.  
  
"Fuck!" He exclaimed. Where the bill pocket was, there was no money, only a little card.  
  
"Did she stoke you?" Christian laughed.  
  
"I knew you'd say 'no'. Thank you, Annabel." He read. Turning the card over he realized it was a schedule card from the hotel.  
  
"Dearest brother,"  
  
"Beauregard?"  
  
"We're going to a dinner party." Beau smiled mischievously.  
  
"Ok." He replied then suddenly spit out his absinthe.  
  
"We're what?"  
  
"Really dear brother, you drink entirely too much." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
"Annabel where were you?" Modesta screeched as Annabel came striding into the room.  
  
"I was no where." She smiled.  
  
"Oh. Don't tell father you left the hotel. he'll be even more furious than he already is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Annabel froze in her spot and looked at her sister.  
  
"He can't find you anywhere. I told him you were looking for him but he won't stay in one place and well I've run outta things to tell him." Modesta spoke quickly as she usually did and finished just as their father came booming through the doors.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? You know tonight is a very important night god damnit now where the hell were you?" Martin roared.  
  
"I was here in the hotel." Annabel smiled, as Martin was less than three feet from the girls.  
  
He was drunk as a sailor returning to harbor and looking for a good time. there was no telling what he'd do.  
  
"Dad perhaps you should take a nap before the dinner. You don't want to look like a drunken pig, now do you?" Modesta asked bravely. Lurching out he grabbed both the girls' wrists and squeezed.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Shouted Annabel.  
  
"Now you listen to me ya little witch," He started at Annabel.  
  
"If I ever catch you outside this hotel without my notice first, you will be in more trouble than you can imagine, and if you go to meet anyone they will pay severely as well." He threatened.  
  
"Let go!" Modesta and Annabel yanked their arms away as Martin left the room scoffing under his breath. Annabel sat on her bad and examined her arm and then looked at Modesta's.  
  
"He yanked you harder." She mumbled.  
  
"No biggie. really." Modesta took her arm back.  
  
"I can't do anything right can I?" Annabel spoke after a moment of silence. Modesta turned to her sister with tears in her eyes.  
  
"NO! That's not true and don't ever say that again!" Modesta scorned.  
  
"Why? It's true."  
  
"No it's not. Annabel where would we be without each other? We're sisters. We are wild spirits." Modesta smiled.  
  
"You're the best sister. and you were my first friend. and you're my best friend. don't forget that all right?" Modesta hugged her sister.  
  
"Ok." Annabel whispered.  
  
Their father sobered just a little by the time the dinner started. It didn't matter anyways. He was just going to get drunk before the night's end.  
  
The girls' were escorted to their seats as everyone danced and mingled. They didn't know anyone among them, but began feeling very discomforted when the elder men who 98% alcohol by now, started giving them nasty glances.  
  
"This is entirely too boring for my taste!" They both heard and looked in the voices direction. Modesta right away watched Annabel's cheeks glow and smile stretch across her lips. She had a beautiful spring aura to her.  
  
"What are you do.doing h-here?" Modesta shot, but then began to stutter as she noticed the gorgeous chap with him.  
  
"Ah yes, we were invited." He answered  
  
"And who invited you?" Annabel smirked.  
  
"Why. you did. Remember? The schedule card?" She smiled wider.  
  
"Come on Beau we don't belong here." The man spoke. Modesta felt her heart flutter.  
  
"Wait am I missing something here?" Modesta squeaked.  
  
"You invited them? Father is going to go hysterical!"  
  
"Mody I didn't invite them intentionally-" Annabel attempted.  
  
"Oh don't you Mody me!! He's a thief and he-" She was cut off by Beau.  
  
"Oh have a little fun!" Laughing he grabbed the man's shoulder.  
  
"Here, Christian, sit." Pushing the man he called Christian into the chair next to her he reached for Annabel's hand as she gratefully accepted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
Looking around nervously and squeezing Annabel close, he felt as if someone were going to catch him.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, oh yes. I'm. fine."  
  
She placed her head on his shoulder and he suddenly felt so much more relieved. Through his whole life he'd known a very large number of girls. a very large number. But none had ever made him feel like this. Like he didn't need to look at another, and as if he were. honestly meant for her. He may have felt that way for more if his line of 'work' weren't what it was.  
  
He wasn't always a thief. He took jobs from other people, took care of their money business he would say. Nothing ever too dangerous to his life. except his past few jobs. He'd done well, but his last one he was in trouble with. He was supposed to deliver money to some guy, but couldn't get it.  
  
Maybe he doesn't want to be in this business anymore. maybe he'd listen to his brother now. Take up writing poetry. make a little life for him. he thought  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" She looked at him again.  
  
"Positive." They were quiet for a moment longer.  
  
"I could get used to this." Beau whispered.  
  
"What? The high society?" She giggled, however he stayed serious.  
  
"No. this." He spoke and smiled a loving smile. She turned red and bit her lip, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Modesta and Christian sat there awkwardly. Neither knew what to say. Yet that didn't stop her from glancing at him.  
  
She started at his beautiful golden blue eyes, then his perfect nose and his over welcoming lips.  
  
"Uh. hello?" He waved his hands and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" She asked awkwardly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked. She looked confused.  
  
"My face. You keep staring at it. Do I have something on it?"  
  
"Your face? Uh. no. sorry." She looked away and kicked herself mentally.  
  
"You're in my chair." She heard and looked at Christian who looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well get up fool!" The man shouted drawing attention. Christian suddenly looked at the man then looked away trying to casually hide his face.  
  
"Sorry." Christian cowered.  
  
"No!" Modesta stood drawing more attention.  
  
"You do not have any right to demand people around like that! You may be a Duke but no one likes you anyways!" Modesta yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" The rat like man twitched.  
  
"You don't talk to men like that! Especially the man who is the top of court judge's son. Now do you?" She lied demandingly. However the Duke looked amused after he looked Christian over once more.  
  
"My dear girl!" He boomed with laughter.  
  
"You can not be serious! He's a penniless poet!"  
  
"Uh-oh." She squeaked as guards came forth. Glancing toward Christian he looke absolutely blank.  
  
"We gotta split!" She grabbed Christian's hand and started running as the guards followed. 


End file.
